Trapped
by tweetypie987
Summary: The eyes frowned. They were not happy, and you could see it. The usual sparkle the eyes held was removed, replaced by a mixture of sadness and anger...
1. Chapter 1

Okay; I've decided to go from a different angle for awhile. This story, instead of being my usual crossover, is going to be just plain Sailor Moon, and it's going to be a pairing that I have rarely seen anywhere, so I hope you guys all like it. It is set in Sailor Moon R, for the most part. I may change some events around, just to fit the plotline. It also might go into later seasons, I'm not sure, though.

But that's enough about that. On with the story! Wahoo!

Trapped

Drowning

_Dark, midnight blue eyes scanned the starlit sky, desperate for a tranquil sight, a sight which had indeed reached these eyes. The moon illuminated the trees and buildings that surrounded the area. Dark shadows could be seen being cast off of tall garbage bins and fence and light posts. _

_The night was still and silent, and the air that hung around was calm, and peaceful. The light, cool breeze lifted the young gentleman's hair, and he closed his eyes, feeling comfort spread through him for the first time in months. _

_However, this did not last for very long. The silent, calm night air was punctured by a little girl's screams, and blinding flash of a white moon beam. There was also the high pitched voice of an annoying green haired woman, if you could call her that, who shall remain unnamed for his benefit. If he had to say that name, or even think it, he would be forced to vomit. _

_The eyes frowned. They were not happy, and you could see it. The usual sparkled that the eyes held was removed, replaced by a mixture of sadness and anger. The limitless depths were walled up, hidden behind a layer of ice and desolation, hopelessness reflecting in pools on the concrete floor. _

_The despair that flooded the usually gentle eyes seeped down into the feeling heart, and hedging it up with bushes, thorny bushes that jabbed into the heart, making a murmur in the gentle rhythm. _

_The thorns released their pressure and the walls began to crack, the pools began to drain, at least for a moment, when a familiar voice could be heard in the night. _

_"Moon Scepter Elimination!"_

_The young man, who had long since left his post at the balcony, poked his head around the corner of a nearby building to see a petite figure with long golden blonde locks done into odango's, and in a sailor outfit, celebrating her victory over the creature, who had just been terrorizing the form of a trembling frantic little girl, just minutes before. And, as he watched this display of her celebrating, with her fellow Scouts looking on in exasperation, he somehow wished he could celebrate with her, but he knew he could not. There were too many things different between them, and the tiniest possibility that there could be a them was simply impossible. He loved to entertain the thought, though he knew how foolish it was. _

"Sapphire!"

The young man jerked from his anguished sleep, looking up into bright blue eyes, full of hope, full of the assurance that the world truly could be a better place than she had seen in ages past. He mentally smiled to himself, then tried to stand. "I must speak with Diamond,"

"Sapphire, you can't go. Your too weak, wait until your strong," said his golden haired angel, catching him as he feel in agony, back into her warm, loving arms.

He managed to smile, and knew his time was coming. His gentle heart, so filled with hope just hours before, was beginning to slow, stopping the blood pumping around his veins. But that did not stop his feelings; death could not stop what he felt for this wonderful young woman. "Thank you, Sailor Moon, for everything." he said, reaching to touch her cheek. "You certainly are an angel."

"Sapphire," the young woman shook him. "Don't go. Sapphire!"

He could feel a cold tear-drop hit his cheek as he slipped out of consciousness. "I love you," he said, fading away into the breeze, which had sudden turned freezing cold.

Well, there is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. I've been watching a lot of Sailor Moon R recently, and I thought to myself, what about a Serena/Sapphire pairing? I thought it would be cute, and you really don't see many of them around. I hope you guys liked this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Starting Anew

So, here is the next chapter of this story. I wasn't going to put it out for awhile, but I caught on fire with it... Ever had just one of those days where you get an idea for a story, and it just takes on a mind of its own? That's kind of what happened here. And also, I want to thank my first reviewer. Thanks for taking the time to read and review. This chapter is just for you! Enjoy!

Trapped

Starting Anew

Day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute of heart wrenching cold, mind warping dark. It was enough to make one go mad, if they had not indeed been frozen to death first.

There was no light, no way to see. There was just an expanse of dark, cold space.

It was in this dark, hellish world where a solitary figure floated among the vast expanse of dark, dead bodies, and icicles floating around, tearing into the already dead bodies flesh, letting out a very foul stench.

"How did I end up here?" his voice echoed in the dense dark.

"Your work is not yet done," echoed a cool, deep voice in the icy depths. "You were not meant to leave so soon, and leave those who still care about you. You have been given another chance, so stay close to those who can and will protect you. Do all you can with this, your second chance, because you will not be given another one."

"Thank you," his voice echoed again, yet not in the maddening, suffocating dark.

He could feel his feet touch ground, and he smiled. Now he would get a chance to start anew, afresh, on a brand new, clean slate.

-

"Hey, Serena," said Lita, smiling at her young friend. "Good to see you."

The young blonde smiled. "Hey, Lita," she said, looking up from her diary. She smiled bigger. "Cookies" she jumped up and grabbed one from the plate Lita hesitantly offered her. "Only one, though, Serena. These are for Prisma and the sisters. They're having an awful hard time after the death of poor Sapphire."

Serena looked at Lita, eyes full of sorrow a pain, a trait which startled Lita a bit. She knew that Serena cared about people, but the pain that was held behind those blue orbs was almost too much to take. Lita wondered how Serena dealt with it. Nevertheless, the young blonde sighed. "Yeah," she said, looking at the ground. "I think we all are."

Lita nodded. "He was a good young man, despite his family back-ground." she said, glaring at her cookies. Anger flared up inside of her at the thought of Sapphire's selfish brother. He couldn't even count himself as a brother, not after what had happened. Not after... she started getting choked up. Not after he had basically signed his own brother's death warrant.

"And to think his own brother let it happen," said Raye, walking up to the girls, seemingly having read Lita's mind. She herself was having a hard time understanding how somebody could be so selfish and stuck on themselves and a silly little goal, that they would give up anything to accomplish said silly little goal. She held four stuffed teddy bears in her arms, a card attached to each one. "Of all the heartless-"

"To say that Diamond doesn't miss Sapphire would be a lie, no matter how cruel he may be." said Serena quietly, looking up at Raye and Lita, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Sapphire was his brother, and he loved him dearly. That was apparent in Sapphire's life. If it had not been for Diamond looking after him, Sapphire would have been gone long ago."

Luna looked to Serena with a slightly shocked expression, yet she was proud. To have such a profound thought come out of Serena was miraculous. "Serena," she murmured. "You must be giving this a lot of thought."

Serena nodded, wiping at her eyes. "I can imagine how Diamond must feel. Rini may not be dead, but I feel as if-"

"Serena, Diamond is incapable of feeling anything but greed and selfishness." stated Raye, folding her arms. "He saw his own brother die."

Lita nodded. "Yeah, he watched the whole thing, and didn't do anything about it." she said, scuffing the ground with her shoes. It was starting to unnerve her how Serena was being so...mature. She missed the old Serena right about now.

Luna nodded. "It's good you've been giving this a lot of thought, Serena, but I am afraid Raye and Lita are right. Diamond is very unfeeling, towards anybody, be it his own brother, or anybody else."

Serena nodded sadly. "I guess you guys are right," she looked at Lita with her cookies, and Raye with her teddy bears and smiled. She was not completely convinced that Diamond was beyond feeling, but she would let it pass for today. She didn't have the emotional strength to deal right now. "Hey, if you guys are going to see the sisters, I"ve got something for them, too."

She ran into the house, plopping her diary on her desk, and running out of the house.

Luna and the girls looked at each other, then watched as she came running out of her house, blonde pigtails bobbing up and down, a big basket of fruit in her arms.

All three sweat-dropped. "She will never change," muttered Luna, mentally thanking the heavens the young girl's mind was back on food, as it had been a very hard chore to get her to eat for the passed few days.

-

Sammy watched his sister run out of the house carrying a large fruit basket, and he and one of his friends snuck into her room and over to her desk. They looked at each other in gleeful joy. "Her diary," they both said, and sat on her bed and opened the cute little book.

Okay, that is where I am leaving that for right now. I hope you enjoyed reading, and have a nice day, or evening, or whatever it is after you've read this! 'Bye!


	3. A Murmur In the Night

Wow; I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner, guys. I've been extremely busy as of late. But, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; I'm busy working on the next few ones for you, too. I haven't forgotten about you:D Enjoy!

A Murmur In The Night

_Last time: Sammy watched his sister run out of the house carrying a large fruit basket, and he and one of his friends snuck into her room and over to her desk. They looked at each other in gleeful joy. "Her diary," they both said, and sat on her bed and opened the cute little book. _

**July 27th**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today is a gray day, as is usual lately, especially after... well, I'll explain the situation to you, the most recent one in a log chain of craziness around here of late. **

**It started as the girls and I were just sitting down to a movie, trying to get our minds off of things for awhile. We'd been put through the ringer for the passed few weeks, so a break really couldn't hurt, and Luna said it was fine. So, we were just sitting down to our movie and our pizza when Catsy called, which really wasn't unusual. We all had been pretty good friends since the sisters decided to come to our side. No, the unusual part was what she told me. She told me that she needed the help of the Sailor Scouts. She said that Sapphire had stolen the power chip from the Dark Crystal, and in the process got caught and really wounded by Wise Man. Apparently he disappeared to a park, where he promptly passed out. **

**The girls found him a half an hour later just laying there, almost lifeless, the poor guy. I can just imagine. **

**I guess when he woke up, in the girl's apartment, he insisted on seeing his brother; apparently Sapphire had found some information out on the Nega-Moon , and wanted to tell Diamond. That's when Casty called us and told us what was going on. So, the girls and I suited up and set out.**

**When we showed up... He really shouldn't have been talking with Diamond. He was still so weak as he was pleading with his brother... pleading. You could see the helplessness in his beautiful blue eyes. He was bandaged from head to toe, and his shirt hung loosely upon him. He bearly had strength to stand, and yet, there he was, like the brave soldier he was. **

**He was trying to tell Diamond his story, when Wise Man showed up. He eliminated poor Sapphire in a matter of seconds, or to everybody else it seemed. To me it seemed an eternity. He tried getting up again, and fell back into my arms. He reached a weak hand to touch my cheek, his eyes smiling at me, full of expression, full of emotion. I could feel my own welling with tears as I looked down upon him. "Thank you, Sailor Moon. For everything. You certainly are an angel." **

**I shook him, trying to bring him back. My eyes let the tears that had welled up in them flow, as I called out his name. I shook him again, and words popped out of his mouth that I would never have expected from him. "I love you," he said, and it was in that moment, as our eyes connected for the very last time, I held such tender feelings for him that I might as well have told him I loved him as well. **

**Well, got to go. Just a quick update! **

**Love, **

**Serena**

Sammy and his friend looked at each other like, 'Whose Sapphire?'

He waited at a silent park until nightfall, when it was safe for him to walk around, unnoticed by the crowds. He pulled the cloak he wore closer to him and pulled the hood up around his beautiful midnight blue hair, and went walking, the moon lighting his way, the stars twinkling down at him, as if they were genuinely happy to see him.

He could breathes a lot easier here than he could in the Unknown. Well, actually, he could breathe here. He chuckled to himself.

It was a lot warmer here, and a lot more calm. The night was beautiful as he retraced his steps to the place that he met his demise. He stood in the exact place where he fell into her arms a mere week before and muttered some words in the Unknown language.

A place icy-blue light surrounded him and the spot, and the light surrounding the spot slowly dissipated.

He stood there with a glowing pale blue light surrounding him, his usually dark eyes glowing ice crystal blue, and his hair stood on end, throwing the hood off of him. There appeared on his left hand an ancient symbol known by very few. It shot sharp pain through his whole body, then, as the pain subsided, so did the symbol and the glowing aura around him.

Again there stood an ordinary young man, with short blue hair and beautiful blue eyes. True, it was an ordinary young man, with ordinary features, as to the human eye, anyway, but with an extraordinary destiny ahead of him.

"My angel," he murmured into the soft, gentle and warm breeze. "I shall find you, and I shall make you mine. This I promise you."

And there is chapter three. I hope you all liked that. I'll start working on chapter four soon, but I hope this will tide you over for a little while. :D


	4. Serenity

Wow; I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner, guys. I've been extremely busy as of late. But, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; I'm busy working on the next few ones for you, too. I haven't forgotten about you! :D Enjoy!

Serenity

Dream Sequence

_"Now, Rini, sweetheart, this is how you tie your shoe," said the wise caring voice of a lovely young woman with golden hair, showing her daughter how to tie her shoe.  
_

_"But, mommy, we have maids to do that," said the pink haired girl. "At least that's what Mars tells me."_

_A light, silky laugh came out of Serenity. "Ah, but you see, young one, while it is what they do here, it is best to be shown how to do these things yourself. And why is that, Rini?"_

_The little girl bit her lip thoughtfully in concentration. Then she brightened up. "So that you don't always have to count on other people, and so you know how to do it yourself, so when you need it, you can do it." she burst forth._

_The queen smiled and kissed her daughters head. "Very good, darling, very good."_

And then the scene was shattered by the older, evil Rini, attacking all of her friends, her, and then snuggling with Prince Diamond.

End dream sequence

-BEEP! BEEP!-

"Serena, wake up! The girls need you."

The blonde jerked awake, and threw herself out of bed. "Okay, Luna. I'll be right there. Moon Crystal Power!"

Sailor Moon jumped from her window and landed on her feet and started running towards the place where the girls were fighting bunches of over-sized, under-sized and oddly shaped Nega-monsters.

She pulled out her scepter, only to have it knocked out of her hand by a spike that was shot at her. It cut into her glove and into her flesh, turning the beautiful white of her glove to a blood red.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" yelled the exhausted Soldier of Love, slouching down. Her hair, which was usually neatly tied back in her red bow had fallen down and was falling around her scratched and bruised face in choppy wisps.

"Mercury Bubbles..." the Soldier of Water and ice could not even finish her attack as she fell down to one knee, holding her sprained or fractured arm to her stomach.

"WE can't let them win, girls!" yelled the ever feisty Jupiter, though she was reaching the end of her rope. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

Jupiter's attack did absolutely nothing to the monsters; in fact, it seemed to charge them more.

Mars stoop up, panting. "We can't take them. There's too many."

Sailor Moon stood up after fighting ten monsters off of her. There was something different about her all of a sudden. Her hair had grown about two inches longer and was now silver with golden highlights.

She sudddenly wore a beautiful, elegant velvet dress that was the color of the midnight sky; or maybe just a bit lighter. On the right side of her skirt was embroidered bright silver vines that went from the bottom hem to her kneecap. On these vines were embroidered roses in bloom, and budding.

The bodice was tight around the curves, and the neckline plunged low, with a silver piece of satin coming up to maintain any modesty. The sleeves went to the elbow where they draped down to about mid thigh.

In her hair were two small, but beautiful rose clips, one on each odango, that were platinum and sapphire.

She held a beautifully crafted scepter, about the size and shape of her moon scepter.

She held it in front of her with one hand and confidently, and quietly, said her attack. "Moon Rainbow Beam Radiate!"

Her dress and scepter glowed each of the Scout colors; red, blue, orange, green, and then shined white until it became Princess Serenity's gown.

The attack that flew out of the scepter held each of the scouts elements; fire, love, lightning, ice/water, and then white like moon beams. The attack itself was a white heart surrounded by a dancing fire, floating bubbles, lightning clouds, and a series of blowing kisses.

It swelled big enough to engulf the whole park, then slowly dissipated into nothingness, as did the whole transformation around Sailor Moon, who sunk to the ground, completely exhausted.

The Scouts stood there in wide-eyed amazement before Mars broke the silence. "Gosh, Sailor Moon, why didn't you pull a Princess Serenity earlier, huh? And where were you earlier?"

Sailor Moon looked up at Raye. "I'm sorry Mars, if I do not feel the need to give you every detail of my life." she said coldly, standing up. "Come on, Luna."

Luna looked up sadly. "Serena, you do have to admit, Mars has a point. Had you been awake-"

Serena at this point, totally lost it. "Oh, yes, let's agree with Mars on this, shall we? Yes, let's hail almighty Mars just because she has a point! Well, I'll tell you what, Luna. When Raye finds out her future daughter has been brainwashed by evil, and when she spends all of her nights pacing the floor, not getting any sleep for being so worried sick that the thought of sleep makes you want to vomit, let's all agree with the very person whose life she just saved not ten minutes before, because she has a stinking point!"

The girls all looked at each other in shock. They never knew Serena to be this serious about anything.

"Serena," muttered Raye, but Serena gave her a tearful glare and ran off to be by hserlf.

"Very well done, Mars, Luna," said Jupiter, de-transforming.

Amy and Mina nodded, then looked at the clock as it struck twelve.

"Time for bed," said Mina, and the girls started heading home for the night.

To be continued...

So horrendously sorry for the delay! Life has been crazy hectic around here, but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. More on the way soon!


End file.
